A New Reason to Live
by ZombieLoverWithWings
Summary: Re-posting my story because I had a blonde moment  :
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead or any of the characters, sadly.

Chapter 1

Carol POV

The shot rang out as Daryl pinned me to the ground to keep me from running to my undead daughter. The only noise was my sobbing; filling the open countryside that a few minutes ago was filled with gunshots, probably drawing walker's attention. Daryl was whispering words into my ears to calm me down, not understanding the pain I was feeling in that moment. The pain when a mother loses her child.

I don't remember much after that. Daryl trying to drag me away from the group of putrefied bodies that were strewn out in front of the barn, to me storming away crying. Then I was in the RV with Daryl in front of me. His eyes were filled with an emotion I hadn't seen since Rick and the group left Merle back in Atlanta. It was pain and sorrow. This man that had almost died trying to find my baby girl, was now feeling pain that she was gone. This man that did more then her father had ever done for her. The man that I had un-knowingly fallen in love with after he handed me the pickaxe to destroy my husbands brain with.

Daryl and Andrea were trying to convince me to come outside for Sophia- that walkers- funeral. But I couldn't go. Sophia was gone and that body covered in blood was not her anymore. My little girl was gone and wasn't coming back. And that's what I told them. I could see Andreas eyes fill with pity, pity I did not want. Daryl's eyes turned into anger, the deep blue turning into stormy waters. He was angered that I wouldn't go to her burial service, but I just couldn't.

I slept and slept, staying away from the other members of the group. I didn't want to feel pity from anyone, and I didn't want to face Daryl. I didn't want to have to see his anger, or have him ignore me. It was too much.

So I zoned out of the ruined world, just for a minute. I'd talk to him, but it'll have to wait. I couldn't let him leave. I needed him too much.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Walking Dead or any of its characters, sadly.

Chapter 2

Daryl POV

I could not believe the nerve of that woman. Coming over to my things and snooping. That dumb bitch just couldn't leave well enough alone. I marched over to her and started yelling a bunch of mean things at her. I'll admit they were a bit harsh. And the way she flinched away from me. It made me feel like a terrible person. Carol was, well she was broken. She had lost everything in such a short amount of time.

There was something about her though, I thought as I stared at her across the fire. Her sharp cheekbones and her deep collar bones that protruded out of the top of her shirt. Her hair so short, buzzed so that her husband would have one less thing to hurt her with. Even though it was graying with stress from this unfortunate shit hole of a world, she still had a youthful appearance to her. Her eyes a light blue, her daughter getting the gene from her.

She stood up, clearing the plates of the survivors in our misfit group. The bitchy blonde sat still, not even volunteering to help like the rest of the woman. The bitch had shot me, thinking she was some manly woman that could protect our group or something. Obviously not if she had only skinned my head, my brother would probably be a better shot then her even with one hand missing.

My eyes went back to Carol, following her movements. She would put her hand down on their shoulder before reaching down to grab the plate. She made her way around collecting them, but when she got to me, she paused slightly. But she reached down and grabbed it, not putting a hand on my shoulder like she had done with everyone else. She probably remembered how much I hated being touched, like the time she kissed my cheek when I was hurt, or the time in the stables when I had thrown the saddle.

I finally realized that I had been mean to this fragile angel. She was not meant for this world. This world full of disgust and pain and sin, she didn't need my hurt to be put on top of all of that. I would need to talk to her later. She grabbed Dale's plate last, smiling at this old man with his stupid hat.

Everyone cleared out; going into their sleeping places while Rick and T-Dog took watch. I started walking over to my tent when I heard the RV door close gently. I half stepped and looked over my shoulder to see Carol walk over to one of the chairs set up around the put out fire. Wondering what she was doing, I walked slowly back towards her. She looked up, as if hearing the footsteps coming towards her.

"Hello Daryl." She said solemnly as her gaze went back down to her hands that were gently resting on her lap.

"Hey." I replied, grimacing as I realized my voice sounded harsh.

"What are you doing over here?" she asked, looking back up at me, her eyes locking with mine making time freeze for a second.

"What are you doing? I mean, why are you sitting out here, are you stupid or something? Don't you know a walker could just come out of the woods and you'd be out here defenseless and all alone? You need to stop being so clueless!" I froze, catching my breath after yelling at her. I started to feel bad when she started speaking.

"I don't have a place to sleep anymore, I can't stay in the RV with Sophia's things still in there, its torture to me." She stopped, looing up at me. " So I figured I'd just sleep out here."

My eyes softened, seeing the pain in her eyes before I grabbed her arm and started dragging her to my tent.

"What are you doing?" she said in a loud whisper yell sort of thing. I could tell she was upset with her arm being grabbed, reminding her of what her husband used to do to her. I released her arm, grabbing her hand instead and continued dragging her.

"I'm not letting you sleep out in the open, you're going to sleep with me." My voice was firm even though I could feel knots in my stomach, an unknown feeling that I could not place the source of. "But-," I cut her off. "No, no if ands or buts about it, you're sleeping with me."

She reluctantly agreed and my stomach was doing some serious flips, making me understand what these strange reactions I was having were. I was in love with Carol. And I had no idea what to do about it.

Rick POV

They had no idea T-Dog and I were still on the RV, hearing every word that they were talking about. A smile was plastered on my face as I realized what was going on between the two below us. They were falling in love and I didn't know if they realized it yet but it would soon be apparent to every survivor in camp. Carol was Daryl's weakness, his only reason not to leave.

I glanced over at T-Dog to see his face, a smile on his lips as he listened to them. Our eyes caught and we both nodded, realizing the same thing. Things were about to change in this camp.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Walking Dead or any of its characters, sadly.

Thank you for reviewing!

Chapter 3

Carol POV

I couldn't believe this was happening. As he led me to his tent I was trembling. Hoping he couldn't feel it I glanced at him, struggling to see his face in the dark. He looked nervous, I thought. His cheek was having a nervous twitch like he does when he's nervous or scared.

I looked down, seeing our hands intertwined my face turned bright red as I coughed into my shoulder. I wasn't used to feeling this way with anyone. Ed never made me feel special or loved; I just let him beat the hell out of me so that he wouldn't touch my little girl. But Daryl was different…

I watched his face as we neared his tent, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink underneath his scraggly beard. I smiled lightly, and he turned towards me, as if feeling my eyes on him. He dropped my hand and was about to turn away, but stopped and turned back. His rough hand brushed my cheek gently, before walking into his tent.

My hand brushed my cheek that was turning red again, before slowly walking forward into the tent. I realized I didn't know what to do. I could see his silhouette in the dark tent, taking his shirt off. My hand flew to my mouth, surprised that he would be so comfortable around me. I remembered when he was hurt how he covered up his chest because it was covered in scars, but now he was openly showing me them, as if trusting me. I felt a deep bond with this man, the love I felt for him growing with his kindness.

He looked at me expectantly, so I took off my shoes and sat down near the entrance. He sighed in exasperation before slowly walking toward me, his hips swinging from side to side. He leaned down, grabbing me with both arms around my torso before picking me up and carrying me over towards the bed area. Before I had enough time to react, he put me down before taking off his shoes and sitting down next to me. He pushed me down gently; making me lay down on my back before lying down next to me, his muscular arm going around my waist. My face turned red again, feeling the blood flood my face. My hand slowly grasped his, his thumb gently rubbing circles on my delicate hand.

I scooted forward a little, knowing that he was pushing himself to lay this close to me. But he followed, his body curving around mine. The last thing I remembered was him kissing my neck and falling to sleep with a smile plastered across my face.

Daryl POV

The last thing I remembered was kissing her neck before falling to sleep while pressing my face into her neck.

I awoke and had no idea what was going on. I realized I wasn't alone when I felt something soft and warm moving in my arms. My eyes snapped open, looking at the person lying in front of me. I realized it was Carol, her head resting on my chest, laying cuddled in front of me. I smiled, before leaning down and kissing her cheek. Her eyes fluttered before fully opening. Stretching she looked at me, her cheeks turning pink before turning her back to me.

I sat up glancing around my tent. I heard something moving outside and leaned forward grabbing my bow. Carol scooted behind me as the intruder called out, "Everyone decent?"

"It's only Rick, Daryl. Calm down." Carol whispered before saying louder. "Yes Rick, were coming out." I heard soft footsteps walking a little closer before saying, " Ok, breakfast is ready so, I would hurry before T-Dog eats it all." With a chuckle, he walked away.

I snorted, before turning to grab my shoes. I felt Carol shift, before feeling her soft lips brush my cheek. She whispered, "Thank you Daryl.", before grabbing her shoes and straightening her shirt while walking out my wait, our tent. My eyes followed her, before yanking my shirt on and shoving my feet into my shoes and grabbing my bow again, before following her. A smile covered my face as I realized just how precious my angel was. Just how amazing my girl was. I realized just how much I loved her. And I realized that I would never let her go.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the Walking Dead or any of its characters, sadly.

Thank you for reviewing!

My BFF loves Rick, so I have to put some of his POV's in here. Lol

Chapter 4

Rick POV

I walked away shaking my head with a smile on my face. Who would ever thought Daryl and Carol would actually get together? The camp was going to be surprised. Shaking my head, I walked to the house where the gang was sitting down to eat. Hershel had changed his mind about kicking us out, and was letting us stay as long as we helped them out with the farm work.

I walked into the kitchen and kissed Lori on the cheek. She smiled and put her hand on her stomach. Walking past the rest of the woman with a hello, I walked into the dinning room and sat down, waiting for the lovebirds to come in together. I wanted to see everyone's reactions. It was going to be funny.

Daryl POV

I caught up with Carol while walking to the house. I grabbed her hand, loving the feeling of her small, delicate hand inside of mine. I looked down at her to see a smile on her face, which made me smile. As we walked inside the front door, I could smell food. I heard my stomached growl and Carol laughed, putting her small hand on my arm. She pulled me into the kitchen and said good morning to all the women while I just nodded. I could see the shock on all of their faces as Carol asked if she could help at all. They shook their heads no and Carol shrugged, pulling me into the dinning room.

I could hear the women whispering and rolled my eyes. The men just kind of stared at us, and then went back to conversing. Glenn slapped my back as we walked past him to our chairs and I shot him a glare.

Breakfast was a quiet event today, no one really making much conversation. After, we all went on to do our chores. While the women did laundry or fed the animals, I went hunting. I didn't bother telling anybody goodbye or were I was going out of habit.

The woods were a good place to think. I walked deep into the woods, away from the farm. I started to think about Carol, but made myself focus on the task at hand. Hearing a tiny scuffling noise, I turned to a tree and shot a squirrel. I continued walking, keeping an eye and ear out for any sound.

I found some deer droppings and followed them. They were fresh, so I assumed it would still be near by. I heard laughing and stopped, wondering who it could be. Then I heard it, something I never thought I could hear again.

"Woohey! Boy, it looks like we got ourselves some venison!" My breath stopped, knowing that voice. I quietly rushed forward, trying not to let him know I was there. I found him, in the middle of a few trees, a big buck in the middle, a gunshot wound through it.

"Merle?" I whispered.

Carol POV

He left without saying goodbye. It mad me sad somewhat, but I understood he wasn't used to it. I went to help Maggie feed the horses then grabbed our laundry and headed to the brook. Setting it down, I pulled out Carl's clothing first since it was the smallest and easiest to clean. I smiled, tears forming quickly in my eyes as I remembered when I washed Sophia's clothes. I quickly wiped my eyes, trying to suppress the pain I was feeling in that moment.

I placed Carl's clothes into the clean basket and went on the Daryl's shirts. Only one of his shirts had sleeves still on, and I shook my head, when it got colder, he would need more. He didn't have very many clothes so it didn't take very long. I took me a while to finish it all, but as a was walking back to the farm I walked past the barn, the anger taking over me again as I thought of my poor daughter being in there with a lot of other decomposing bodies, being fed chickens daily.

I was so absorbed in my thoughts I almost didn't hear all of the yelling coming from within our camp. Rushing forward, I could see people standing in a big group in the center of camp. I could hear Shane, yelling so loud I'm surprised no one has told him to shut up yet. Then I saw the deer sitting on the ground by the fire circle. I walked closer, trying to figure out what was going on. I saw a dog, sitting next to a man that had his back to me.

"What's going on?" I asked quietly. They stopped yelling, surprised by my voice. The man by the dog turned around. This man only had one hand. I had heard the tale from back in Atlanta, the hand that Daryl had put into Glenn's backpack.

"Well hello, sugar. I hear you've been shacking up with my brother.

"Merle." I said dropping my basket. Great, just what we need.


	5. Authors Note

Authors note:

So seeing as I'm in high school, during the week I won't be able to write that must. So today I tried to write as much as I could, and seeing as there was an episode on tonight, I was inspired to write! So I wrote some stuff today and yesterday and I'll probably post them throughout the week as needed. LOL.

So, here's a sneak peek at chapter 5!

Its Merles POV so its, you know, him. I refrained from racist slurs though because that's rude

Chapter 5

Merle POV

It was pretty hard to hotwire a car with one hand. Pretty hard to kill a walker too. But I'm a bad ass so I had it under control. When they left me on the roof, I was planning on going ape shit on them. But then I had to cut my own damn hand off. I got off with the old mans tools that T-Dog left on the roof with me after he dropped the damn key down the drain. At least he chained the damn roof door closed.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the Walking Dead or any of its characters, sadly.

Thank you for reviewing!

This chapter has swearing btw, but I stayed away from the racial slurs that Merle would usually say.

Chapter 5

Merle POV

It was pretty hard to hotwire a car with one hand. Pretty hard to kill a walker too. But I'm a bad ass so I had it under control. When they left me on the roof, I was planning on going ape shit on them. But then I had to cut my own damn hand off. I got off with the old mans tools that T-Dog left on the roof with me after he dropped the damn key down the drain. At least he chained the damn roof door closed.

I went pretty insane up there, especially when it was raining. I almost lost it. Found a dog too, some Pit Bull and he's stuck by me. But now I'm driving down the highway, stopping every so often to find some squirrels that I can eat. One of the places I stopped was on the high way. In the car graveyard as it has been called. I saw a car; it had supplies and a note on it. Frowning, I climbed out of my car and walked over to it. Then I laughed out loud. It was a note to tat little brat Sophia. They lost her! I had good laugh with that one. Looks like that mom had her head beat to many times by her husband.

They left directions to some farm, seemed to be close enough so I left my van and grabbed my stuff and started off into the woods. I walked for a while then heard a familiar voice, then a splash. Walking over to investigate, I saw my baby brother in some water, stuck with his own arrow. Caught in surprise, I climbed down the hill. Than yelled at the poor kid. He probably thought I was some mirage or some shit.

I made him climb the hill, then left, following him back to his camp. Then went away and hid. My pooch and I hunted and caught some vixen. I admit I was a little loud in celebrating my victory. Then I heard it, I had finally been caught.

"Merle?" Daryl said.

I turned around, surprised to find my brother standing in the clearing by the brook holding a chain of squirrels. Then we fought, yelling and screaming at each other. Calling each other names like we were teenagers again, even got a good hit too.

Then he said, "Grab you're shit, you're coming back to camp." Picking up my deer, he started walking. I grabbed my stuff and following him calling for Killer to follow me. We walked into camp to see his group standing by the old man's RV laughing. Daryl walked roughly into the middle to toss the deer and squirrels down onto the ground. Everyone turned, seeing me the fighting started.

"What the hell is he doing here?"

"Where the hell did he come from?"

"What happened to your hand?" the last one was from Carl, the cops kid.

"Well kid, your old man handcuffed me to a roof. And left me there to be eaten by walkers." I said, having the meanest voice I could have towards a little boy without being vile. "So I cut it off to survive."

"Oh… I bet you deserved it. Shane said you were a damned son of a bitch." was the only response he had.

"Now listen hear you little-" I started in response.

"Carl!" Rick and Shane said together.

"Daryl," Rick said slowly. "How do you think Carol is going to react with him being here?" I was confused, why would that bitch care?

"Well I don't know, she'll have to deal, he's my brother."

"Why the hell would Daryl care what she felt?" I asked, tying o figure out what the hell had been happening since I was gone.

"They're together now." Lori said, probably hoping I would get the hint and drop it, leave good enough alone and leave.

Before I could respond, there was a voice from behind us. "What's going on?" I turned around, seeing it was that Carol lady that was apparently with my brother now.

I could see the shock on her face as she realized it was I, all of them probably thinking I was dead.

"Well hello, sugar." I said. "I hear you've been shacking up with my brother."

Her jaw dropped. "Merle." She said, her voice sounded conflicted. She dropped her basket of clothing. This was going to be interesting, I thought as I smirked.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the Walking Dead or any of its characters, sadly.

Thank you for reviewing!

Chapter 6

Daryl POV

I couldn't believe he was here. I had been hoping that he had survived but I knew the odds weren't in his favor. I knew his arrival was going to cause some distress in the group. I could already see Carol's worry etched across her delicate face.

I slowly moved towards her and the forgotten clothesbasket, the wet clothes needing to be hung up. I picked it up with one arm and grabbed her hand with the other, dragging her towards the clothesline. I dropped the basket and let go of her hand before walking back to my brother.

"Yeah brother!" Merle shouted. "Teach her how it's done!"

Carol POV

I turned towards where Daryl had walked, my mouth open. He had basically told me to get back to work, and that was very insulting. I thought he was different from Ed and his brother, but I guess I was wrong.

I saw Lori glaring at the reunited duo. Andrea also, but her gaze was trained on Merle, her gun loaded and off its safety by her side.

But I turned back to clothes and bent down to grab them out of the basket. Stringing them on the line, I put Ricks up first, then T-Dog, then well everyone else's. Except Daryl's, he could put his own up if he really wanted to.

Then I turned an walked to Daryl's tent, grabbing my stuff and putting it in the basket. I didn't care if it meant sleeping outside or back in the RV, I wasn't sleeping in that tent anymore. Merle would probably sleep in there, unless he had his own tent. But I didn't want to sleep there no matter what. I wasn't going down the road of n abusive relationship again, I was done with that. And I thought Daryl was different. I thought he was nothing like Merle or Ed, or even Shane.

I thought wrong, that's for sure. I walked back towards the group, setting my things by Lori and Rick's tent before making my way towards the house. I wasn't going to stand around there and be bullied.

Daryl POV

I couldn't believe that just happened. Things had quieted down after I had Carol hang up the laundry. I was getting glares from everyone though, the men and women, and even the kid! I didn't understand the seriousness of what I had just done until I heard walking and turned to see Carol, carrying her things and putting them down my the Grimes tent.

She turned and walked towards the house, knowing that Hershel and his family actually cared about her. We watched her walk away; I finally realized what I had done that made her so upset. I had treated her like how Ed used to, telling what to do, dragging her around. It probably didn't help that Merle had said what he did to me about it.

My face must have shown my emotions, because Lori said, "You best go talk to her boy." As I turned Merle grabbed my shoulder with his only hand.

"Since when did you become a girl?" That was all I could take from him, so I slammed my fist into his face, his nose making a satisfying crunch.

I turned away, almost running after my girl, frightened that things had gone to far, that things had changed drastically. I couldn't let my baby slip from my fingers, because she was the best thing I had. So I chased after her, like the dumb ass in one of those chick flicks. My head was filing with emotion as I saw her again, gaining my distance on her. I really did start running then, racing forward to grab her, to bring her back to our camp. But when I caught up to her and touched her arm, she turned around, slapping me in the face. Then continued walking to the house.

Carol POV

My small hand smacked against his cheek, making a satisfying sound. I turned around walking back to the house once again. Walking into the bedroom that they had used to operate Carl in, I sat on the ground and cried. And I stayed there for the rest of the day.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the Walking Dead or any of its characters, sadly.

Thank you for reviewing!

I'm going to be doing like half my own thing/ half the show.

Chapter 7

Dale POV

I was so upset with these young people in our group. Had they no humanity? They wanted to murder an innocent man, one that we didn't even know if he would do anything wrong, didn't know if he would endanger our group in the slightest.

So I went for a walk, debating what to do. I had thoughts to let the kid go, just walk over to the shed and untie him and send him on his way, hoping my instincts were right. But I knew that I couldn't, knowing the wrath that it would releaser from Rick, Shane and Daryl. Daryl, I stopped to think. Daryl was different, he may not admit it, but he knew that he was better then these people. He wasn't as bad a man as everyone thought. He wasn't as bad as his brother.

Daryl would take care of them. He had done it in the past, he would continue to help protect and feed the group. He would protect Carol with all of his might to. He was a good man.

Then I heard a weird noise and looked around for its source. It was a cow, lying on the ground a few feet away from where I was standing. I walked closer, trying to get a better look. Then I saw why it was on the ground. Its intestines were on the ground, its stomach having been ripped open. Then I heard the noise that was to familiar. Turning around, I saw a walker. To late was I, being pushed to the ground by it. I knew this was the end. But I screamed anyway, hoping I could get someone's attention before it bit me. I heard the group running towards me, seeing their feet. But by the time that got there, it was to late. I felt the hands of the walker rip open my stomach, peeling back the fragile layer that was my skin.

Daryl POV

I found her later that night in a room in the house. She was sitting with her back against the wall curled up into a ball; her tears had left marks down her cheeks. I leaned down and kissed her cheek before shaking her awake and leaving the room. Then I went to the shed that held our prisoner. No one else could kill him, they were all to scared, or that kid kept getting in the way.

I was sharpening my knife when I heard the scream. Running into the field, I saw Dale on the ground. There was a walker trying to eat his insides and pull them out. I grabbed it and pulled it away, stabbing it through the brain with my newly sharpened knife. I ran towards Dale, calling for help of the others. I tried comforting him, but I knew I was bad at it. I looked and saw everyone around, Hershel and Andrea quickly taking my place on the ground text to him.

I moved to stand next to Carol, wanting to wipe the tears from her cheeks but knew I couldn't because of the walker blood on my hands. So I settled for leaning into her.

Dale was in pain; I could see it on his face. Hershel told Rick that we couldn't do anything to help the poor old man that lay on the ground. So Rick held the gun on Dale, wanting to put him in peace and out of his pain. But he couldn't do it; I could see the pain that was forming on his face. I heard Carl and Lori crying, Andrea sitting by Dales side. So I stepped forward and took the gun, I was the only one that could. I saw Merle out of the corner of my eye, nodding his head.

"I'm sorry brother." Those were the last words Dale would ever hear said. Our group cried, but I couldn't handle it. I walked away, walking back to the house, walking back to Carol. I needed to tell her what happened, needed to tell her it would be all right. Needing myself to think it would be too.

Dale POV

It was the most painful thing I had ever experienced, my intestines out in the open. I saw Daryl stabbed the walker through the brain and run over towards me Calling for help. I heard feet running towards me. I saw Andrea, oh sweet Andres. She had been my only reason to live. I couldn't hear very much, I was in to much pain. But I saw Ricks face as he aimed his gun at my head, his finger on the trigger. But he lowered it, and I wanted to shout at him to get it over with already, put me out of my misery. I saw Daryl step forward and grab the gun from Ricks grasp. I could see the sadness etched on his face as he knew what he was about to do. What no one else could do because of fear.

"I'm sorry brother." Daryl said. It was the last thing I heard anyone say. And those were the only words I could think I would want to hear. Knowing that even Daryl, who didn't even care that much about anyone, would call me brother that meant a lot to me. The last thing that I thought was I was going to see my beloved wife again. My sunshine, my one and only love the one I was so happy didn't have to be here when the world turned into this. I would see her again. I heard the shot ring and faded into blackness.


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the Walking Dead or any of its characters, sadly.

Thank you for reviewing!

I'm going to be doing like half my own thing/ half the show.

Sorry for not updating in a while I've been off my mojo. But I'm back

Daryl's POV

My hand dropped to my side, my eyes slowly filling with tears. I handed the gun back to Rick before walking away, not wanting to be near people after having to do what I did. It was hard, harder then leaving Atlanta knowing my brother was loose, but probably not harder then losing our little Sophia. I had to put him down, out of his misery. I walked away towards my camp, away from the people that I had somehow grown attachments too. Carol put her hand on my arm as I walked by and I glanced at her. Grabbing her hand I wrapped it in my own and pulled her with me. She took once last glance at the others before following. She squeezed my hand, letting me know she was there, mine, and everything was going to be all right. I was in love with this woman, and she loved me. I knew it.

Carol's POV

He pulled me away, and for that I was so glad. I couldn't handle seeing Dale like that. I was so sad, he didn't deserve that. No one did, but he was such a good human being.

I couldn't imagine how Daryl felt in that moment when the gun shot rang. I couldn't imagine having to be the one to do that to someone we all had grown to love. It must have been the hardest thing to have ever done, and I knew he had a difficult past as it was.

He led me to his tent and pulled me inside. Then he broke down. Not balling like everyone else, but soft quiet tears that I was witnessing. I saw the pain and love and how much he did care about people. How much he was such a good person that no one saw. It was a new side of him, a very good side, a side I was very lucky to have seen. So I held him while crying to. We cried ourselves to sleep that night in each others arms. And I will never forget it.

Rick POV

I couldn't do it. I couldn't protect my own group. And I couldn't put them out of their misery. I would never forget that. I failed them.

I went and checked on Daryl, I wanted to make sure he was ok after what had happened. I made sure he was asleep before peeking my head inside the tent. The sight I saw was a priceless one. Daryl had his arms wrapped around Carol, his cheeks wet with the tears he had shed.

It was so innocent, forgetting about all the drama that had happened they slept. Dreaming peacefully as it looked, you could see their love as if there was a visible cord connecting the two of them together. It made me think of Lori and I's relationship. How it had fallen apart when I had "died" because Lori slept with Shane. I realized that she didn't love me when that had happen. Because I had asked Daryl and he said they acted together.

But I was so happy for these two. They were so broken, so different but so much alike. They had difficult pasts that were almost identical with abuse and a loss of loved ones. This new world had been a good thing and a bad thing for this pair. Hey had lost people they loved, but found a new love within each other. This is what Dale had been talking about, love and commitment, new hope and humanity.

These two would bring us closer together. We could push on, knowing there was hope someone where in the darkness that engulfed us. We could survive his, and everything would turn out to be ok.


	10. Authors Note Again

So I was thinking that chapter 8 was going to be the last but no I'm not sure. Post your thoughts in the reviews!

Love, Brooke


End file.
